It's all coming up Bartowski
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: Chuck's life is taking on a new direction and all his dreams seem to be coming true.... Charah
1. It's all coming up Bartowski

Title: It's all coming up Bartowski.

Rating: K+

Summary: Chuck's dreams are coming true.

Author's Note: This is my first Chuck Fic, although I have written a few for Veronica Mars. Warning for spoilers, takes place in the second season after "Chuck Vs. The First Date". Also no BETA so all mistaked are mine, sorry!

--

Chuck awoke as he had every morning for the past 8 months, just as the sun was appearing.

He silently slipped out of bed and changed into a pair of running shorts and a navy blue shirt. He tied his sneakers and headed out of his window as quietly as he possibly could. Once he had hit the road he felt the same sense of satisfaction he always felt at eluding Casey. In fact, for the past 8 months not a soul had realized that Chuck was going out every morning on his own for a run.

It had started off as a way to clear his head and it had evolved into something much more as he realized how much he loved the feeling of actually being alone. It was the one time in his day when he felt in control of his own life again.

When Chuck was running it all melted away and after 5 months of it he had worked his way up to 4 miles which he didn't think was too shabby for a nerdy computer tech. The one perk of running everyday was that Chuck felt his body changing, it was nothing too noticeable but he carried himself a little more confidently and he felt more at home in his own body.

Running had become Chuck's silent obsession and he felt at home in the vast expanse of the park that he ran every day. He had even begun to recognize the familiar face of fellow runners and the thought of belonging comforted him.

In fact, for the past 8 months Chuck had been keeping more than one secret from all the people he loved. He had been silently working on a prototype for a video game that he had loosely modeled after his own crazy life including having a computer in his brain and being under the protecting of both the CIA and the NSA. Of course he had embellished his own character a bit, he had created a suave, debonair super spy who had the ability to make women go weak at the knees.

Exaggerations aside the game had actually turned out to be a bit of a masterpiece and he had sent it off with the vague hope that something might come of it, but to be honest he wasn't banking on it until yesterday when an assistant from Electronic Arts had called him to set up a meeting to discuss the game.

Chuck had almost exploded when he got the call and it had taken all his strength to keep it quiet. He didn't want to get Ellie and Morgan's hopes up for nothing and to be honest he was afraid of getting his own hopes up in case nothing came of it.

So today was the day and Chuck realized he would have to tell either Casey or Sarah about his meeting, they would never let him out of their sight for that long. So Chuck had decided that Casey would be the better option.

He didn't really feel like explaining to Sarah why he had kept such a big part of his life so secret and he knew that Casey would be that last person to care what Chuck did with his spare time.

Chuck slipped back in through his window and headed for the shower. Half an hour later he was knocking on Casey's door.

"Whoa Bartowski, big day at the office?" Casey asked clearly confused as to why Chuck was dressed in a suit.

"Good morning to you too" Chuck smiled as he gently pushed past Casey into his living room.

"Casey I need to ask you a favor and I need you to keep this between us….."

--

Four hours later Chuck walked out of the offices of Electronic Arts in Redwood City.

"Bartowski! I've been sitting here all morning! What the hell took you so long?", a clearly agitated Casey demanded.

"Lots to discuss" Chuck mumbled staring rather blankly out the window.

"That's all I get? Well I hope your little day off was worth it because I'm way behind my sales quota and Big Mike is going to have my ass."

"You know what Casey" Chuck replied, "It was, it definitely was"

--

Ellie swung open the door to the apartment.

"Hi Sarah, I didn't know you were coming over tonight" Ellie said while giving Sarah a hug.

"I hadn't planned to but Chuck phoned me earlier and asked me to come over, he said he had something to tell me?"

"Strange, that's what he told Devon and I too."

"Yeah well that makes four of us," Morgan stated as he walked through the already opened door.

As Morgan entered Chuck came bouncing into the room.

"Hey Sarah" he smiled as he walked over an kissed the on the cheek, he sometimes amazed himself at how good he was getting at having a fake relationship.

Sarah smiled at him and intertwined her fingers with his, the small action still managed to send a tingle up his spine every time she did it.

"So…" she smiled up at him, "why are we all here?"

Chuck stared down at her and he was caught up in the intense urge to lean down and kiss her. Maybe he could chalk it up to cementing their cover.

The moment was broken when Casey walked though the front door and plopped himself on the sofa.

"Alright Bartowski lets get this over with" Casey grumbled.

"Sorry Casey am I keeping you from watching 'Dancing with the Stars'?"

Casey's face turned beet red, "How did you….?"

Chuck leaned down and said softly under his breath, "You're not the only super spy around here."

"Okay everyone" Chuck announced, "Since Casey has more…important things to do tonight, I'll just get started"

Chuck stepped in front of the sofa and as Ellie, Devon, Morgan and Sarah all found a seat.

For the next half hour Chuck explained everything to them, telling them about how he started the game and how he had been working on it for months. He kept the story going until he arrived at the meeting that morning.

"So I met with them this morning and they've agreed to buy the game!" Chuck smiled.

"And that's not all, they want to buy it for half a million dollars and I'll get 1 percent of all the sales made off of each unit."

"Oh my God Chuck!" Ellie squealed!

Devon bounced out of his seat and gave Chuck a high five, "Awesome dude!"

Casey sat speechless while Sarah got up off the sofa and walked over to Chuck, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I knew you could do whatever you wanted Chuck, I'm so proud of you."

Chuck leaned back to look into Sarah's eyes as he smiled at her.

"So Morgan, little buddy, what do you think?" Chuck asked breaking eye contact with Sarah and leaning over her shoulder only to find Morgan passed out on the Sofa.

"Chuck, is he okay? " Devon asked

"Yeah he's fine, I think it was just too much excitement for him, this has been his lifelong dream and I think I sprung the news on him too fast.

Casey perked up a bit and grinned, "I'll slap him conscious" he said a little too eagerly.

--

A few hours later Casey and Sarah were leaving and Chuck followed them outside. The cool night air was so refreshing; Chuck loved the smell of LA at night in summer.

"Bartowski, how the hell did you manage to sell your video game, it's almost impossible to even get those guys to meet with you, and they barely ever outsource their games!?"

"Well Casey I managed to convince Beckman that if I wasn't going to get paid to risk my life for my country he should at least let me take advantage of a few of his contacts."

Casey stared at Chuck and shook his head, "I don't understand how you kept this all so quiet, I think this assignment is making me soft!" Casey grumbled as he turned around and walked to his apartment.

"Goodnight Casey!" Chuck laughed and Casey mumbled something and slammed the door behind him.

Chuck turned towards Sarah just in time to see her try in vain to wipe the smile off of her face.

"You know Chuck that wasn't very nice, the poor guy is probably distraught now"

Chuck smiled as he took hold of Sarah's hand and they stared to walk towards her car, "Come on, it's a little funny."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the man who always managed to amaze her.

"You know Chuck, you underestimate yourself. You're so much more than what you think you are." Sarah said seriously as she leaned up against the cool metal of her Porsche, still holding onto Chucks hand.

He stepped forward closing the gap between the two of them as Sarah's free hand fiddled with his tie.

"When I told you at the restaurant that you could have anything you wanted I wasn't joking Chuck." She told him staring intently at him.

Chuck realized that she was being serious, that she really did think of him as more than the weak asset she was forced to look after.

"Sarah," Chuck breathed, " I want you"


	2. I know how I feel about you

Chuck awoke as he had every morning for the past 8 months, just as the sun was appearing

Title: It's all coming up Bartowski.

Chapter Two: I know how I feel about you.

Rating: T

Summary: Chuck's life is taking on a new direction and all his dreams seem to be coming true.

Author's Note: Warning for spoilers, takes place in the second season after "Chuck Vs. The First Date"

* * *

"Sarah" Chuck breathed, "I want you"

Chuck stepped closer pinning Sarah between himself and the Porsche. He slowly lifted his hand up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face and the contact of his finger tips on her cheek made her shiver.

Sarah's hand came to rest lightly on his chest, the closeness of the situation causing his heart to beat faster.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she smiled as he reached down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow and tender, like two people trying to find a comfortable balance.

Sarah ran her free hand behind Chuck's head and her fingers laced around the hair at the base of his neck.

Chuck's hands rested lightly on her hips and the feeling of her fingers dancing through his hair increased the urgency of the kiss as his hands tightened on her waist pulling her closer towards him.

When they finally came up for air Sarah's face was flushed and Chuck realized that he loved the fact that he could have that effect on her.

Sarah rested her forehead against Chuck's and breathed deeply.

"Chuck, I want to be a part of your life, a real part of your life."

"That's all I've ever wanted Sarah, from the first time I saw you."

Sarah smiled at the goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Okay, but if we're really going to try and make this work then we can't let Casey know, I just can't risk him telling Beckman, they'll reassign me"

Chuck nodded as he laced his fingers with hers in an attempt to reassure her.

"Also" she smiled, "I want to start over with you. I know we've been 'dating' for a while now, but I want to discover who you are, what you like, what you love, like a normal couple does."

Sarah lowered her eyes at the words 'normal couple' but Chuck placed his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes back up to meet his.

"So we'll take it slowly" he smiled at her. "Besides, I want to know everything there is to know about you Sarah Walker."

The smiled dropped off Sarah's face at Chuck's words, "Chuck you know there are certain things I can't…"

"Everything minus the covert CIA stuff" Chuck smiled, "I understand the nature of your job Sarah, and I also know that you'll tell me as much as you can and that's all I need."

Sarah breathed a sigh or relief, she was slowly starting to realize that Chuck Bartowski was a man that she could easily fall in love with and the thought both comforted and scared her at the same time.

"It's time for you to go home Miss Walker, I can't guarantee your safety if you stay." Chuck winked at her.

"Besides, we're taking it slow."

Sarah reached up and kissed Chuck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Chuck"

"Goodnight Sarah" Chuck sighed as he reluctantly unlaced his fingers from her own.

* * *

The next day Chuck handed in his resignation at the Buy More, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life yet but he knew it didn't involve working there anymore. He loved the craziness of his job but he felt like he had outgrown the store a long time ago.

Morgan was crushed when Chuck broke the news, "Who am I going to talk 'Call of Duty' strategy with and who's going to be there to call an ambulance when Lester eats too many Twinkies? You can't do this to me Chuck!"

"Morgan, buddy, it's going to be okay. You and I will still hang out loads and you can call in sick any day you want and we can spend it together." Chuck said as he tried to sooth Morgan.

"Fine," Morgan relented, "but you owe me at least a week of gaming time and a minimum of 8 meals prepared by Ellie, not including holiday meals!"

"No Problem" Chuck laughed, "besides I still have two weeks left here before I go so we'll make the most of it."

* * *

Chuck ran across the street to the 'Orange Orange' with a little bounce in his step. As he opened the door the little bell above it alerted Sarah and she looked up at him from the counter, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Hey" she said somewhat shyly as she pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Hey" Chuck replied, "So I was thinking that since we're taking things slowly how about a chilled date tonight, movies at my place with Ellie and Devon?"

"I'd really like that" she smiled. Sarah wasn't about to tell Chuck but she loved the fact that she got along so well with his sister and she especially loved how at home she felt when she was over at his place. The feeling of being surrounded by family wasn't something she was used to at all, but it was definitely something she was growing to love.

"Great, I'll see you at seven, don't bring anything, Ellie's making homemade pizza, she's kinda famous for it."

Chuck stared at Sarah just a little bit longer than necessary and Sarah returned the stare with the same amount of intensity.

Chuck had no idea how long they had stood staring at each other but he jumped in surprise when he heard a middle-aged woman clearing her throat behind him.

Chuck glanced back at the annoyed lady and then he turned toward Sarah, "So I'll see you at seven?"

"Seven" she smiled as he walked out the store.

* * *

Chuck was seated at one end of the sofa with Sarah sitting next to him and Devon and Ellie occupied the other end with Ellie curled into Devon's side.

Chuck had been in charge of renting the movies and he had purposefully chosen a scary movie and a comedy so that the girls could choose which one they preferred to watch.

Devon had pleaded with Ellie to choose the horror and she'd reluctantly agreed which left Sarah out numbered three to one.

"Come on Sarah" Devon had begged, "it's just a movie."

"Sarah, it's cool" Chuck had said, "we don't have to watch it, we can hang out in my room if you like?"

Sarah felt like an idiot, she was supposed to be a tough CIA agent and here she was scared of a horror movie. Sarah hated horror movies because they never dealt with stuff in the real world. That was the kind of thing she knew she could control, but the supernatural stuff in these movies wasn't something she could deal with.

But instead of ruining Awesome's night Sarah had reluctantly agreed and now here they were, 15 minutes into the film and Sarah was already regretting her decision.

Chuck had definitely notice how Sarah kept inching closer and closer to him as the scenes climaxed until eventually she was gripping onto his arm ready to hide her face between his arm and the sofa. The next minute Sarah let out a blood-curdling scream as the masked menace in the film burst through the door.

Her scream was so loud the Ellie and Devon jumped practically out of their seats.

Chuck couldn't help himself but he started to laugh. He wasn't sure if it was nervous laughter or if he was just laughing at how ridiculous the situation was but eventually he was howling with laughter.

Sarah and Ellie weren't so impressed but eventually Chuck's infectious laughter started them all laughing.

"I'm so sorry guys" Sarah said between breaths, "I told you I don't like scary movies!"

"It's okay Sarah, "Ellie laughed, "It was worth it to see Devon jump out of his skin!"

"Hey babe, now there's no need to insult the manhood."

Sarah stood up from the sofa, "I hope you guys don't mind but I just don't think I can make it through the rest of the film."

"Chuck is it okay if I hang out in your room till it's done?"

"Sure, I'll come with you."

Devon caught Chuck's eye and winked as he slung his arm back around Ellie's shoulder, "You two kids go have fun, Ellie and I will finish watching."

Chuck led Sarah into his room and he made his way over to his stereo and turned it on.

Sarah gave him a quizzical look but he merely mouthed, "Casey" as he pointed to the lamp that held the listening device.

Sarah sat down on Chuck's bed remembering the last time she was in it, that night hadn't gone as well as she had hoped it would, in fact it was a disaster.

Chuck sat down next to her, careful not to sit too close.

Sarah loved how he was still so nervous around her. She placed her hand on his thigh and used the other hand to draw Chuck's face towards her. She leaned forwards and whispered in his ear,

"No talking, I don't want Casey to hear us."

Chuck nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, this time the kiss was filled with passion and urgency and Sarah felt a jolt travel up her spine as Chuck's tongue slipped into her mouth.

He slowly guided her backwards until her head was touching his pillow, his hands roaming the length of her body and she wrapped both of her hands around his head in an effort to pull him closer.

Chuck pulled away and stared down into her eyes, "Sarah" he breathed.

"Shhhh Chuck" Sarah smiled as she pulled him back down for another mind blowing kiss.

* * *

A/N: thanks to all those lovely people who have reviewed, I promise to keep updating as quick as possible, as long as you promise to keep reading ;)


	3. Early Morning Beauty

Title: It's all coming up Bartowski.

Chapter Two: Early Morning Beauty.

Rating: T

Summary: Chuck's life is taking on a new direction and all his dreams seem to be coming true.

Author's Note: A massive thanks to the wonderful BillatWork for being my BETA. Any mistakes are my own. Warning for season two spoilers, takes place in the second season after "Chuck Vs. The First Date" This is serious fluffage!

* * *

Chuck awoke early the next morning as shafts of sunlight began to break through into his room. He felt her body shift slightly against his and he smiled warmly.

Sarah was curled up against him with her face buried in the crook of his neck; he could feel her breath tickling his skin as she exhaled.

Chuck reached over and ran his hand down her bare arm, smiling down at her as she cracked open her eye to look at him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the morning and he suddenly felt the urge to tell her that he would love to spend every morning waking up next to her like this.

He decided though that now was not the time for heavy talks laced with confusion and awkward silences, so he merely leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead as the mumbled a good morning into her soft skin.

Sarah smiled and stretched her lithe arms up and over Chuck's head. Her hand came to rest at the base of his neck, "Good Morning" she whispered as she gently ran her hand along the base of his neck.

They stared at each other for a while taking in the way their bodies were entwined. For the first time since he could remember Chuck was glad that Casey had his room bugged. It meant he was able to drink Sarah in without feeling like he had to fill the silence with awkward babble.

Sarah seemed to read his mind and she smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him ever so lightly. She broke away from the kiss and moved her lips close to his ear before whispering gently, "Lets take a shower."

Chuck broke out into a huge smile, laced his fingers with Sarah's and led her towards the bathroom.

An hour later both Chuck and Sarah emerged from his room holding hands as they made their way towards the kitchen.

Ellie looked up from the counter and smiled at the two, "Well good morning" she said giving Sarah a smile.

Devon merely got up from the table, picked his bowl up, walked past Chuck and playfully punched him in the arm, "Good job Bro!"

Chuck eyes bulged and he started to turn beet red. Sarah turned to him and laughed, snaking her hands around his neck and pulling herself up towards his ear before whispering, "It was worth it."

Chuck smiled with that goofy grin of his while he watched Sarah turn to Devon and Ellie and say goodbye.

Chuck followed Sarah outside.

"So, do you want to meet me for lunch?" Sarah smiled up at Chuck shyly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," He smiled down at her before kissing her goodbye.

* * *

Chuck spent the next few hours waiting impatiently for lunch. At 11:00 Morgan came up to him and rang the Nerd Herd help desk bell.

"Morgan" Chuck warned, "you know I hate it when you do that!"

"Yeah I know buddy but this is important," Morgan said looking somewhat distraught.

Chuck looked at his friend's worried face and decided to listen, "Okay Morgan, what's up?"

"Dude, I'm in so much trouble. Anna's demanding that I take her to the beach Saturday."

"Anna wants to go to the beach?" Chuck asked. "She really doesn't strike me as the type."

"That's what I said and then she got all huffy and asked me what I meant, and so I said I just didn't think she was type of girl to walk round in a bikini and then she said I thought she was fat!"

"Chicks man, they're hard work! So anyway she wants to go watch her friend Rebecca in a surfing competition, but I can't go to the beach alone man. You know how pasty I am after spending most of my formative years indoors."

"Wait Morgan, how will it help you look less pasty if I come to the beach?' Chuck asked.

"Dude, are you serious? You make me look good, if I'm pasty then you're frosty the damn snowman! You're Sunset Tan's dream client, you're…."

"Okay Morgan, I get it!"

"Fine" Chuck sighed, "I'll come with you, but only because I'm a good friend!"

Morgan jumped up and hugged Chuck, "You're the best buddy, the best!"

Chuck glanced at his watch and jumped up, "I have to go meet Sarah for lunch. I'll see you tomorrow."

Morgan absently waved goodbye as Chuck rushed out the door to meet Sarah.

Chuck walked into the 'Orange Orange' just as Sarah was removing her apron. She smiled as Chuck walked over behind the counter and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in for a kiss.

Sarah pulled back smiling, "I thought you didn't like PDA?"

"Just what kind of a spy are you?" Chuck joked as he gestured to the empty store.

Sarah blushed realizing Chuck was right. She hadn't noticed the fact that no-one had come in the last 20 minutes. She was too occupied staring at the door waiting expectantly for Chuck to arrive.

Chuck snaked his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his arms leaning into him.

"So, tomorrow Morgan's begged us to come to the beach with him and Anna, something about a surf competition. Do you want to go?"

"Mmmm" Sarah mused, "let me think about that, a whole day with out Casey and you shirtless, sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Yeah Sarah, about me being shirtless, am I really as white as Morgan says I am?"

Sarah laughed softly at Chuck, "Chuck, you're perfect," she said before she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Early the next morning they all arrived at the beach with Ellie and Devon in tow, much to Anna's disappointment. As soon as Ellie heard they were going to the beach she jumped at the chance to join them, telling Chuck that it had been forever since she'd swam in the ocean.

They plonked themselves down in the sand and Chuck laid out a large blanket.

"Oh Honey, there's Rebecca over there, lets go say hello." Anna said pulling Morgan by the hand.

As Anna and Morgan left across the sand towards the contest tent site Ellie stripped off her skirt and shirt to reveal a small black bikini.

"Nice Babe!" Devon remarked.

Ellie rolled her eyes at her fiancé and grabbed him by the hand, "Come on caveman, let's go swim." Ellie pleaded.

Devon smiled and followed in Ellie's footsteps by stripping off his shirt to reveal his muscular torso.

"Come on Chuck, Sarah, lets go swim." Devon said playfully tossing his shirt at Sarah.

Sarah looked at Chuck and smiled, "Shall we?"

Chuck stood up and took off his shirt, "Let's go!"

"Whoa Chuck, when do you get abs brother?" Devon laughed looking at Chuck's well-defined stomach.

Chuck self-consciously tried to cover his stomach as Ellie demanded to know when he'd taken it upon himself to get into shape.

"Look sis, it's no big deal. I just started running, that's all."

At Chuck's confession Sarah looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "Hey guys" she said, "we'll meet you in the water."

Sarah turned to Chuck and he stared sheepishly at his toes, "Chuck, when did you manage to go running?" Sarah demanded.

"It's nothing Sarah, I go out every morning before Casey gets up. I really like it and it gives me time to think and be alone."

Sarah sighed and placed her hand on Chuck's cheek directing him to look at her, "Chuck I know it can't be easy being under constant surveillance but we do it for your protection. Just promise me you won't go off on your own anymore. Besides, if you enjoy running that much I'll go with you and we can run together."

Chuck nodded his head, "I get it Sarah. I knew it was a stupid thing to do. I just needed to sort some things out in my mind."

"Okay, from now on we run together, but I can't promise I won't kick your ass" he joked.

Sarah looked at Chuck with an expression he couldn't quite figure out as she slowly pulled her shorts down to revel the bottoms of her small red bikini.

Chuck felt his breath hitch in his throat as she slowly pulled off her top and came to stand in front of him.

"I can promise you Chuck," she whispered into his ear, "The only thing you'll be seeing is my ass." And with that Sarah broke away from Chuck into a run down the beach towards the ocean.

It took Chuck a second to clear his mind before he bolted after her. He caught up with her just before she hit the water and he scooped her up into his arms before plunging them both into the ocean. They both came up laughing as Sarah pushed her wet hair away from her face.

After a few minutes they heard Morgan calling Chuck's name. They looked towards the shore where Morgan was gesturing for them.

As they came in from the water Morgan grabbed Chuck's arm, "Dude, you have to come meet Rebecca, she's awesome."

* * *

A/N: This is a pre-warning, don't read this note because there will be spoilers for 'Chuck Vs. The Seduction'.

Okay, so I realize that my story is set after 'Chuck Vs. The First Date'. While I never really intended on this becoming a parallel to season two I don't want to follow the same arc as the real season two, so in short, I won't be incorporating either Bryce or Jill into this fic at all because I want to see how those situation will unfold in the show itself. Also there's no point messing with brilliance like Josh Schwartz :)

Also (I need to vent) I CANNOT believe Bryce was at that damn door! Chuck looked so adorable and I was so excited to see Sarah's reaction. Damn you Chuck writers :)


	4. Beating My Heart

Title: It's all coming up Bartowski.

Author's Note: Any mistakes are my own. Warning for season two spoilers, takes place in the second season after "Chuck Vs. The First Date". The character of Rebecca is based on Isla Fisher.

* * *

As they came in from the water Morgan grabbed Chuck's arm, "Buddy, you have to come meet Rebecca, she's awesome!"

They slowly made their way up from the water towards everyone seated on the blanket as Morgan peppered Chuck with details about how Rebecca wasn't only a surfer, but she was also a video game champion and she loved 'Call of Duty'.

"Seriously Dude," Morgan carried on, "she's super hot and she likes video games!"

"Careful there Morgan, you wouldn't want Anna to hear you talking like that." Chuck warned with a playful smile on his face.

Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes at Morgan terrified face.

As they approached the group both Chuck and Sarah went over and introduced themselves to Rebecca.

"Chuck!" Rebecca smiled holding out her hand, "Great to meet you, I hear you're also a massive gamer, and you've just signed a deal to have your own game created? I am officially in awe!"

"Yeah thanks," Chuck smiled bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Um, Rebecca this is my girlfriend Sarah"

"Oh you can call me Becca." She smiled at Chuck all but ignoring Sarah.

Her attitude was not lost on Sarah, or Ellie for that matter who walked over to Sarah as Chuck, Morgan and Rebecca went to sit down.

"I cannot believe she just ignored you like that!" Ellie fumed. "That little tramp is hitting on my brother!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile at Ellie's protective mothering side.

She slung her arm around Ellie's shoulders and smiled, "Don't worry Ellie, I totally trust Chuck and if Rebecca wants to play then I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

A good half an hour later they were all eating the fantastic picnic lunch that Ellie had packed for them.

"Ellie" Morgan sighed, "Have I ever told you how much I love your potato salad."

"Easy there buddy" Devon leaned over and said to Morgan, "I think your lady friend is getting angry again. How about we try to avoid another thanks giving massacre?"

Morgan nodded before looking over to Anna who was fuming, "Honey, you look really pretty today." Morgan said trying to calm her down.

Sarah reached over and stole a pickle off Chuck's plate.

"Hey…" he began to protest before Sarah leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"How am I supposed to argue with that?" he laughed.

Rebecca leaned over the other side of Chuck ignoring the fact that she had intruded on his and Sarah's conversation.

"So Chuck, I'm going to compete now. Why don't you come watch and I'll get you into the VIP tent." She smiled seductively at him.

Chuck coughed, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, "Um thanks Becca but I think Sarah and I are just going to…"

Sarah leaned forward and interrupted, "We'd love to go watch you, wouldn't we babe?"

"Um, okay" Chuck nodded, clearly confused.

As they all got up to walk towards the competition area Chuck pulled Sarah back.

"Okay, since when do you call me babe and why are we going to watch? I kinda got the feeling you didn't really like Rebecca that much."

"I'm not particularly fond of the fact that she keeps trying to get into my boyfriends pants, but I'd really like to see the competition and I trust you so I figured why not make use of her free VIP seats."

"And, for your information" Sarah continued, "I've decided I like calling you babe. It's either that or 'man cake' you take your pick." She laughed at the horrified look on Chuck's face before reaching up to kiss him.

Chuck placed his hands around Sarah's back and the feel of her bare skin on his hands made him wish they had just stayed at home in bed.

Sarah slipped her tongue into his mouth as Chuck began to run his hands along her bare sides.

Chuck pulled away, breathing heavily. "Sarah we have to stop or I'm going to have to throw you over my shoulder and leave with you!"

Sarah's face was flushed and her cheeks rosy as she laughed.

"Sorry", she smiled, "I couldn't help myself."

She took hold of his hand and laced her fingers with his as they made their way down the beach towards Anna and Morgan who were waiting impatiently, and Rebecca who gave Sarah a scathing look before turning around a stalking towards the tent.

* * *

A few hours later they all arrived back at the Bartowski apartment.

"Sarah!" Chuck yelled, "I can't believe you let yourself get that burnt!"

Sarah followed Chuck inside before slowly turning towards the hallway mirror to inspect the damage. Her once white skin was now lobster red and hot to the touch.

"Ouch." Ellie grimaced as she followed in and took a proper look at Sarah.

"The best thing to do is to have a cold bath with vinegar, Doctor's orders"

Chuck wrinkled his nose at Ellie's suggestion.

"I'm serious, it works every time. And Sarah when you're done coat yourself in Aloe Vera cream"

Once in Chuck's bedroom Chuck headed over to his closet and pulled out a loose fitting shirt and a pair of his sweatpants before taking Sarah by the hand and leading her to the bathroom.

Sarah followed behind Chuck, clearly in pain and watched as he ran the water for her and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of brown vinegar.

Chuck pored half the bottle in the tub and the smell instantly hit Sarah's nose, making her eyes water.

"Chuck, there's no way I'm getting in there, it smells terrible!"

"Come one Sarah," He pleaded, "Ellie says it'll make you feel better."

"That's easy for you to say" she moaned, "You're not the one who has to get in there!"

Chuck walked over to Sarah and peeled his shirt off, "If it makes you feel better, I'll get in with you." He smiled.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at Chuck's heroic gesture. "Okay, but you'll have to help me get my clothes off."

"Now that is something I can do." Chuck smiled as he stepped closer to Sarah and ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt.

He slowly peeled it off her and took a good look at her, instructing her to turn around while he ran his hands over her, inspecting her burnt skin.

Chuck then slowly removed her denim shorts being extra careful not to chafe her skin.

As Chuck was pulling her shorts over her calves he felt something land on his head, he looked down only to see Sarah's bikini top lying there on the ground.

Chuck slowly stood up and stared at her. His throat was dry and he couldn't formulate any words and Sarah absolutely loved the fact that she could have that effect on him.

"Chuck, wake up" she smiled as she stepped forward and began to unbutton his shorts.

"Wow" he breathed as he stared at a naked Sarah standing in front of him.

* * *

A/N: I'm not so happy with this chapter but It's been so long since I've updated! Sorry about that. Anyway this isn't the last of Rebecca 

Thanks so much to all the wonderful people who have read and reviewed. You are all seriously encouraging. This has to be the friendliest fanfiction site ever 

So once again thanks for reviewing, it inspires me.


End file.
